brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 27
Chapter 27 — Before Final Confrontation Preparations Things surely are getting intense here. You are about to go for the ultimate showdown against Team Eclipse, but don't just proceed yet. Rushing things and going in unprepared will lead to your downfall. By now it is pretty obvious that which Pokémon Team Eclipse is going after right now, and that it is sealed inside a cave. Of course, the Eclipse Admins and Boss won't let you stop their plan easily. Time for some serious preparations. Items *Pack at least 20 bottles of Hyper Potion and Moomoo Milk respectively. 25 to 30 bottles are recommended. **Hyper Potion is sold in all Poké Marts, while Moomoo Milk is found on Wild Miltank on Route 12 and can also be won in Hobo's Lucky Lotto. **To save money, do not buy Super Potion. Stock up on Moomoo Milk instead. *Revive and Max Revive may save you in dire straits. Try to have 15 pieces of Revive or more. **These are found in Lagoona Trenches. Max Revive is particularly rare, so just bring as many as you can. A Max Revive can also be found near the entrance of the Team Eclipse base. *Have at least 50 Dusk Balls! These are vital for catching the Pokémon Team Eclipse is after! **Dusk Balls can be purchased in Poké Ball Emporium. Pokémon Condition *'Heal your Pokémon before proceeding.' *Make sure they are at Lv. 70 or above. Having them around Lv. 75 is recommended. **Do not proceed if your Pokémon are lower than Lv. 70, or else your Pokémon will get pulverized! Are you ready? If so, get to the gate you saw when you first arrive at Crescent Town. The Eclipse Grunt is gone, so you can now go through. Route 18 Route 18 is located on the east of Crescent Town. You can only access Route 18 after infiltrating the Eclipse Base due to a Eclipse Grunt guarding the path for the player. The weather in here is very foggy, so players need to beware of Trainers and Wild Pokemon. Before entering Route 18, the player should heal since there are 4 Trainers. The swamp in Route 18 is similar to the deep sand in Route 11, you walk slow in it unless the player uses a Hoverboard which can be purchased in Hero's Hoverboards. This route is the only Route with trainers having the title of "Veteran". |- |- |- |Item5%=Sitrus Berry|Item50%=Oran Berry}} |- |Item5%=Black Sludge}} |- |Item5%=Black Sludge}} |- |Item5%=Honey}} |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Black Sludge}} |- |Item5%=Shed Shell}} |- Trainers |- |- |Attack1=Spite|Attack2=Psywave}} |- |Attack1=Magic Room|Attack2=Psychic}} |- |- |Attack1=Crunch|Attack2=Power Whip|Attack3=Wring Out}} |- |Attack1=Poison Jab|Attack2=Sludge Bomb|Attack3=Flatter}} |- |- |Attack1=Gyro Ball|Attack2=Power Whip|Attack3=Heal Bell|Attack4=Captivate}} |- |Attack1=Heavy Slam|Attack2=Autotomize|Attack3=Double-Edge|Attack4=Metal Burst}} |- |- |Attack1=Gastro Acid|Attack2=Gunk Shot|Attack3=Wring Out}} |- |Attack1=Crunch|Attack2=Scary Face|Attack3=Fell Stinger}} |- |- |- Aborille Outpost This is the cave after Route 18, this cave doesn't have many Pokémon but it does include a TM. Although there is a lot to explore, it also has tons of Eclipse Grunts as well. |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Moon Stone}} |- |Item5%=Sun Stone}} |- }} |- |- |Attack1=Night Slash|Attack2=Foul Play|Attack3=Quash}} |- |- |Attack1=Body Slam|Attack2=Attract|Attack3=Hone Claws}} |- |Attack1=Play Rough|Attack2=Giga Impact}} |- |- |Attack1=Heavy Slam|Attack2=Zap Cannon|Attack3=Magnet Rise}} |- |Attack1=Fell Stinger|Attack2=Destiny Bond|Attack3=Hydro Pump}} |- |- |Attack1=Misty Terrain|Attack2=Aromatherapy|Attack3=Moonblast|Attack4=Petal Dance}} |- |Attack1=Reflect|Attack2=Psychic}} |- |- |Attack1=Scary Face|Attack2=Discharge|Attack3=Wild Charge}} |- |Attack1=Synchronoise|Attack2=Double-Edge}} |- |- |Attack1=Hyper Voice|Attack2=Synchronoise}} |- |Attack1=Double-Edge|Attack2=Hydro Pump}} |- |- |- Demon's Tomb Once you defeat the final Eclipse Grunt, a long passage leads to the final chamber of Aborille Outpost — Demon's Tomb. Before anything, heal your Pokémon and SAVE YOUR GAME NOW. Check if you still have at least 50 Dusk Balls, if not, immediately retreat and buy some! When you are ready, ascend the ramp to witness that the Eclipse Boss and Admins, while holding your family and Rival Tess captive, are about to ...... Unleash you-know-who and destroy the world! 27